


A-night-at-Wayne-manor

by beta1alpha2omega3



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta1alpha2omega3/pseuds/beta1alpha2omega3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wally comes over to Bruce Wayne's house to visit dick, when things get a little nerve racking wally decides to take a tour of the house and encounters a few unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-night-at-Wayne-manor

Wally shifted in bed, “you okay?” dick asked. “Yeah, fine. Just can’t get comfortable.” Wally answered. Dick slowly slipped his hand under T-shirt Wally’s shirt, Wally stopped moving completely. “Better?” the younger boy asked. Wally had a weird feeling deep in his stomach almost like a mix between melting and knowing he was doing something wrong, he didn’t know what he was doing wrong, but he knew something had caused it. “Dick.” He whispered. “Yeah?” dick was now looking up at the freckled red head. “You know I start running in place when someone touches me when I’m sleeping.” “Yeah I know but remind me again why.” The pale jet black haired boy asked. Wally stared at him for a moment than answered “I have trouble differentiating between dream and reality. So I start running around thinking that I’m on a street fighting someone or running up a building saving a hot girl from getting pushed off the roof, it’s pretty much like sleep walking.” Dick took his hand off Wally’s hip in understanding. “Sleep well.” Dick said as he rolled over “yeah you too.” Wally felt empty like he hadn’t done something important something he had been waiting for, for a long time. He felt like a kid whose parents forgot his birthday. He looked back over at the small boy who was curled up in a ball freezing. Wally wrapped his arms around the shaking boy to warm him, the shaking immediately stopped. Wally heard something escape the boys mouth “wally.” He said with a groan. Wally must have heard him wrong; dick would never have said anything like that. Wally stared at him for a long time “I wonder what he’s dreaming about?” Wally thought to himself, watching the muscles twitch and his eyes move under his eyelids. “He’s so… beautiful when he sleeps.” Oh my god! Did he honestly just think that!? Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hit his head against the palm of his hand repeatedly. He felt a hand grab his arm “what are you doing?” dick asked. Wally turned his head to see his best friend smiling up at him with amusement on his face, “Nothing?” Wally said back. “Was that a statement or a question?” dick asked the older boy that looked like if he was talking he would be stuttering. “Are you okay dude? You look kind of weirded out.” “No, no I’m fine!” Wally quickly retorted. “Okay if you’re sure.” Dick shrugged than rolled back over, Wally felt strangely empty like he had forgotten something again. He watched the black haired boy drift off again then slipped his arm out from underneath dicks waist. Wally silently snuck out of bed impressed by his stealth skills not waking up the boy of wonder, the KING OF STEALTH! He walked down the hall of Wayne manor, the house was nerve rackingly large for Wally whose home was small and in the suburbs unlike his best friends who’s was huge and in the largest city wally knew even larger than star city. As he crept down the hall trying not to wake anyone (which was stupid seeing as the big-bat never sleeps) the kid flash heard sounds coming from the lounge, he snuck along the wall doing his best not to make a sound. When he got to a place where he could see he watched Bruce and Alfred having a conversation, Wally couldn't make out the words completely because the two where whispering obviously trying not to be heard. Bruce not knowing that he had an audience pulled down on a chain attached to a grandfather clock, and it opened to reveal an elevator. “wow.” Wally said in awe as the secretive man disappeared under the house. Alfred walked out of the room into the hall way making wally have to squish against the wall. “good evening master Wallace.” The old man said leaving wally with a confused look on his face. “master Wallace?” he muttered under his breath, he caught a glimpse of amusement on the butlers face before he walked out of view behind a corner. The overwhelmed red head walked into the room further and noticed a large painting of a man and a woman hugging and smiling, figuring that these where dicks parents from the outfits they had on decided to move on and not snoop in on dicks personal life without showing wally himself. The lean red head walked over to the clock and pulled a chain… nothing happened, He pulled another one… he got the same result, “there’s only one more! It has to be this one!” he pulled down on the final chain and finally…progress! As the elevator doors opened Wally excitedly vibrated “so this must be the bat-cave!” he said stepping into the slim entry.  
When Wally entered the cave, immediately batman turned his head to greet him. “Wally.” He nodded in acknowledgement then quickly turned back to the large screen in front of him. From what Wally could see it looked like coordinates but he didn't really care right now, he was seriously weirded out right now no one except dick knew he would be here yet no one was surprised!  
It was getting late so Wally decided to go back to bed, on his way back to the room he was stopped by Barbara who was standing in the hall way blocking his path. “What are you doing here!?” she asked putting her hands up on the walls so he couldn't move past her, He stepped closer to answer. Finally someone who noticed he wasn't supposed to be here. “I just came over to see dick.” He said putting his hands in the air. “Oh it’s just you.” She said moving out of the way “I thought you were here to kill us.” She walked over to her room “why would I be here to kill you?” Wally asked curiously “well obviously I thought you were someone else!” “Who did you-!” Barbara walked into her room and closed the door before Wally could finish his sentence. “Think I was” he finished muttering the last part. Wally walked into dicks room and lied down next to the boy. “How was your little adventure?” dick asked sarcastically “oh wipe that smirk off your face! I snuck past you without you waking up!” Wally teased “who said I was asleep?” Wally’s face immediately dropped its mega-watt smile and turned into a glare. “I remember the first time you came to my house.” Wally changed the subject “oh yeah?” “Yeah, you were so happy to be in a small house, I couldn't make you stop smiling.” Wally told the younger boy. “my parents love you, you know.” “I know” dick paused for a moment “you saw the picture didn't you?” he asked softly, Wally just nodded “dude…your mom was gorgeous!” wally said jokingly trying to lighten the mood “wow, even when I’m extremely tired, sad, and really confused you still know how to make me laugh.” Dick smiled “wait, why are you confused?” Wally asked the smaller boy, dick waved his hand to tell Wally that it wasn't that important “just… still not really sure what you were doing up.” Dick explained groggily. “Wow. How is it that you still manage to look hot when you’re half asleep?” dick froze, suddenly wide awake he looked VERY surprised and VERY confused. “well… I mean… you’re… just… sort of… hot!?” wally said trying to justify his last remark, dick relaxed then leaned and much to Wally’s surprise kissed the red head on the lips softly yet still rough. At first the speedster didn't really know what to do, but then settled into it and relaxed gently kissing the younger boy back.


End file.
